


Portal Spells

by failingandhiding



Category: Lost, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Threesome, its my first one...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingandhiding/pseuds/failingandhiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The protection spell Rumpel left with Belle backfires, sending Belle and Ruby to yet another land, where they run into someone surprisingly familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portal Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first threesome fic, which I did not reading for, and I have barely any plot in here that isn’t shitty build up but fuck it this is smut and I don’t care. Enjoy.

The smoke clouded Ruby’s eyes, she couldn’t see anything in any direction. There were screaming from what seemed like only a few, familiar people, but blended together could have passed for thousands in her already ringing ears.   
Blinking, she pulled herself to her feet, trying to clear her head and remember where she was but it was only a blank for now. Unfazed, Ruby slowly edged her way forward through the screen of dark mist, hoping she didn’t bump into anything or fall of anything in her blindness. Of course she did, but what she hit was familiar.   
“Belle?” She yelled over the other voices, which seemed to have died down as she did so. The person in her arms turned, but Ruby still couldn’t see if it was her. It smelled like her, but that could have been her hopeful mind desperate for a friendly face through her confusion. But then the figure was gone, without a word and Ruby was alone again.   
After shuffling forward again another few feet, Ruby came into contact with something else; tree bark. She scratched her fingers along it, took in its shape and scent, but it was not familiar. Swallowing, Ruby abandoned the tree in a rush, stumbling forward once again while her mind scrambled for answers.   
The last thing she remembers was Belle playing around trying to cast that stupid spell, wandering around and looking for everything she needed and then, this… Something must have gone wrong.  
Trying to settle her heart, Ruby closed her eyes. They were no use anyway. Instead she relied on her other sense to try and find her way around. Belle would have been right in the middle of this, she needed to find her. Panic was rising in her stomach but she forced it down again.   
The smoke was clearing by the time she found her, leaning against a tree like she wasn’t dazed and lost in an unknown place, and without a scratch on her. “Belle?” At the sound of her name, the blurry shape Ruby knew to be Belle looked up, her hair falling into her eyes as she did. It hadn’t held its original wavy curve, and was starting to frizz in the humid air.   
“Ruby!” she said, in a cry of relief, shoot forward to wrap her arms around the werewolf in a fierce hold that Ruby had to hold her breath to keep. She wasn’t complaining.   
She had always loved being around Belle, but now that Gold had left and Belle had so much more free time to spend with her, that feeling had grown into something that Ruby hadn’t had the courage to admit for a while. Or at all actually, until Belle finally heard the whispers between the diner occupants and investigated, only to confront Ruby about it hours later.   
Needless to say, Ruby had had nothing to worry about at all, and Belle was quite curious about it all…  
Snapping back to the present, Ruby struggled for breath, but was unwilling to loosen her grip. Belle leaned back to give her some space and she sucked in a long breath. “I couldn’t find you. Where you just standing her this whole time?” Belle smiled.   
“Yes… I didn’t know what do to.” She said. “Where are we?”  
Ruby shook her head. “Don’t know.” Belle pursed her lips but said nothing, grabbing Ruby’s wrist and dragging her out of the smoke and deeper into the forest, where Ruby could finally see clearly. The woods were far too green and leafy, nothing like her own back in Storybrooke, with long overhanging branches and colourful fruits dangling from each one.   
Belle’s eyes were narrowed in concentration. “I got the spell wrong,” she said in a worried tone. “We’re alone?” Ruby didn’t have an answer so she remained quiet, instead just wrapping her arms around the other woman and resting her head down on her shoulder. “It’s alright, everyone will be fine.”  
Ruby listened to the racing heart of her lover and sighed. She needed to stop stressing and trust that nothing bad was going to happen. Belle worried enough for the whole town since she took over.   
Relaxing into her familiar touch, Belle relaxed, breathing slowly when Ruby left a single kiss where her neck met her shoulder, and then another to her throat. “This isn’t how we help everyone, Red,” she murmured, smiling, and Ruby rested her head back down.  
“You need to relax more,” Belle turned in her arms, disrupting her and forcing her to straight up. “You need to stress more, and we need to get home.” Ruby rolled her eyes at the comeback. It was silence now, there was no more screaming, and in the back of their minds they wondered why, but they were focused on other things. How long had the screaming even lasted?  
In the quite of their stares, Ruby was the only one to hear the tiny sound of a broken twig on the forest floor, followed by the soft sound of dirt shifting underfoot. Eye flecked with gold gave Belle enough of a warning to back away, before Ruby disappeared into the trees like a shot, and the sound of slight struggle was heard.   
Belle waited, head tilted slightly to the side. She suspected someone from town came over with them and was waiting. It had happened before…  
But when Ruby emerged from the forest accompanied by a small blonde girl, Belle was thrown back and left without a single thought. Ruby was in the same state, grabbed onto the stranger’s shirt to stop her moving, but she couldn’t keep her eyes from bouncing between Belle and the girl.  
Because Belle was in front of her, but the girl beside her was apparently Belle too…   
The stranger was staring at her lookalike with a strange combination of wonder and boredom, as if this was some that could happen often. Silence stretched for moments, until it was Belle who broke it. “Um… hello?”  
“Hi,” Ruby’s eyes widened but Belle only swallowed. Same accent.   
Belle’s smile was awkward. “Who are you?”  
“Oh, I’m Claire,” was the quick response, as if it was been rude of her not to introduce herself to another version of herself. “And you?”  
“Belle… and this is Ruby,” Belle hadn’t blinked in a while now, so focused on Claire as she was. Claire looked up at the taller woman, who released her, still a little confused. Claire didn’t move anymore after that, but only to glance up at Ruby and look Belle over in curiosity.   
“Are you real?”  
“What?” The question had been asked so innocently that the two had been surprised even further. When Claire only repeated herself Belle shook her head.   
“Of course we’re real… Ruby just grabbed you didn’t you feel it?” Claire didn’t respond for a moment, only looked between them with slightly parted lips and a quizzical expression, before it melted away.   
“I get it…” A murmur that Belle struggled to hear was all they got before Claire smiled. “Well in that case, I look amazing with brown hair!” she said, looking carefully at the other her. “And parallel universe me is a lesbian? That would have saved me a whole bunch of problems… Other me landed such a girl too!” She smiled to herself, happy to rant, before back up at the two, now dumbstruck, newcomers. “You are together, right?”  
Ruby licked her lips, turning to give Belle the choice of what to say. She was still confused over all this, and couldn’t stop herself from looking the ‘blonde Belle’ over again and again. She had to admit, no matter what her conscious said against it, that this was really, really hot…  
As she watched the two talk, she was struck with an idea. One she knew Belle would fall prey to the moment she heard it. That woman was always so curious…  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
Claire left them not long after, commenting about a campsite not too far out, but Ruby opted to staying to the woods and Belle was quick to agree. All they needed was to attract more attention.  
“So… what do you think?” Ruby was startled when it was Belle who came to her with a smirking smile. “Of Claire, I mean.”  
Ruby returned the gesture. “I found her… appealing.” She answered. “I did have a thought though.” As if reading her mind, Belle nodded, enthusiastic, eyes shining. “We’ve talked about it for a while, and this isn’t Storybrooke, so there’s no awkwardness afterwards. We can just up and leave… somehow.”  
Belle shrugged. “The same spell maybe, just build it up again and it should bright us home.” She chewed her bottom lip in thought.  
“She said she’d be back soon. We’ll see then, okay?”  
Xxxxxxxxxxx  
Claire hadn’t told a soul back on the beach about what happened, and barely stayed long enough to take care of Aaron before she wanted to go back. A change can mean a lot when you’re trapped on a tropical island full of psychopaths…   
Just like the first time, she approached them slowly, more careful now, as to not stand on any branches and snap them under her weight. Secretly, she loved it, prowling around in the forest like the others did. It was so hard for her to leave without company, always had been.   
They were where she had left them, in the same position she had found them, Belle’s hands on Ruby’s waist, fingers grabbing tightly to belt loops to pull her hips closer, while Ruby’s hands wound their way through chestnut hair, dishevelling it more than the humid air already had. And their lips meeting and breaking apart as if in battle, striking and backing off. Wolf fighting.   
Claire emerged from the trees silently, as if worried she would scare them away. It didn’t matter. Ruby’s eyes opened and she watched her over Belle’s shoulder, green eyes flecked with brown and gold seemingly glowing in the scatted sunlight.   
Frozen, she stood there, on the outskirts of their clearing, eyes wide and mouth dry as Belle sensed her presence and turned, loosening her grip just enough to give herself the freedom to move. Ruby didn’t do anything, just stayed close by, eyes burning holes where Claire’s own would have been.   
“Hi,” Belle said, smiling as if nothing was out of the ordinary, like they were in town and ran into each other. “You came back quickly.”  
Claire nodded, smiled weakly and watched them separate like it was something they had practiced, moving together like liquid. Before she could comprehend time or speed, ruby was behind her while Belle was taking her time, stalking forward with something dark in her gaze that Claire recognised vaguely.   
There were tiny puffs of breath hitting her neck and she supressed a shiver and the feeling. Belle was watching her, as if waiting for something. Clarification, perhaps?  
At the thought, Claire nodded, just in case, and like magic, those puffs of air morphed into lips caressing her neck, trailing bitten kisses along it and reawakening things inside her she had not had the opportunity to feel lately. Belle was so close now, she could feel her body heat, and Ruby’s on her back, as she flattened herself against her.  
When Belle finally moved in to kiss her, soft and slow, Claire froze up, couldn’t even breathe. These were her lips, and the body in front of her was hers too, but she didn’t care. The kisses on her neck ceased the moment she started kissing back, and Ruby leaned over her frail shoulder to watch, heat rushing down her body at the sight. She whined.   
Belle smirked at the sound, familiar with it, and looped her arms around Claire’s neck to brush her fingers against Ruby’s throat, distracting her and knowing she loved it. Mind cleared, Ruby reached around Claire just as Belle had, but at the waist, unbuttoning her jeans and slowly sliding the zipper down.  
Claire’s breathing was laboured and Belle broke the kiss to let her breath, instead moving to Ruby over the blonde’s shoulder and meeting her lips in a frenzy. Ruby was going wild behind her, and Belle knew it.   
Taking Ruby’s hands, Belle guided them slowly down into Claire’s jeans, fingers covering Ruby’s own and skilfully working them out of sight, listening to the familiar sounds escaping with mutual curiosity. She sounded just like Belle.   
Claire’s body pushed back and forwards, rocking against one of their hands, she did’ know whose but she didn’t care. She could feel her legs quaking under the force and curses leaving her lips that she didn’t remember thinking, never mind saying. Using all her willpower, she opened her eyes for a moment, only for them to fall on the two strangers.  
They leaned over her, eyes closed in the midst of sensual kisses that Claire felt strange witnessing while they brought her closer to orgasm with every passing second. She came with a silent scream and they broke apart to see it, Ruby bending to bite down hard on her neck, almost to the point of drawing blood and Claire saw stars.  
Belle took charge, allowing them to sink to the ground with Claire buckling legs, and Ruby slid out from under her, switching their positions easily so that Ruby was the one between Claire shaking legs, and Belle behind her, already her hand had travelled down tight pants and rubbing slow figure eights on Ruby’s clit.  
Claire recovered and leaned up on her forearms as Ruby struggled not to fall, panting, her eyes slowly turning brighter and suddenly Claire wondered if it was the sunlight that made them gold, or Ruby herself. The idea could not be thought into any further, when Belle’s hand stopped and Ruby growled almost menacingly.   
Belle smiled and nibbled her neck, calming her, but Ruby took no notice. “Claire?” Belle spoke into Ruby’s neck and the blonde swallowed. She had never done anything like this before, but there was no harm in starting now.   
Sitting up, Claire pulled down Ruby’s covering, a shy blush growing on her neck for reasons that made no sense to her. What did modesty matter anymore?  
Slowly, she slid her index finger through soft folds, and Ruby groaned, guttural and loud, spurring her on. She knew how it worked, and quickly found where Belle had left off, rubbing lightly and then harder when Ruby moaned and Belle smirked, moving to Ruby’s side to kiss her once, before moving to her neck, something she knew she loved.   
Ruby made a lot of noise, between her moaning gasp and the whirlwind of curses Claire was surprised they hadn’t been found out yet. Thinking that she would have to keep them quiet was a long gone thought at that moment, however, so she only enjoyed the sounds as they echoed through the forest and returned to them.   
Belle kissed every part of her she-wolf as she could, even threw her hair to the side to place them on a trembling back along the neckline of her shirt. Claire’s fingers were confident now, exploring the new areas she hadn’t even found attracting before that day... least not enough to act on… that didn’t matter, she had never had the courage to find another woman’s open and thrust inside, feeling warm walls that were not her own tighten around her fingers and listening to the gasp of surprise as the woman feel forward slightly, only caught by hands that looked so much like her own catching her around the chest and remaining there, helping her as if they really were her own.   
Ruby came quickly, and, in a moment of daring, Claire leaned up to silence her, kissing her slowly while her fingers still moved inside her, slowly letting her ride out her bliss while Belle, still at her side, licked the shell of her ear, whispering words into them that Claire didn’t know if she wanted to hear or not.   
Belle was ready to follow Ruby’s lead. She could feel her wetness dripping down her legs, pooling in her underwear as she made short work of marking her lover’s neck. Ruby had always loved that, whether it was herself or Belle being bruised.   
But over Ruby gasping breaths, Belle heard something else much more alarming. People, a lot of them, crashing through the trees with calls of her look-a-like’s name.  
“Ruby!” She shook the brunette, who blinked herself back down from her high. “Ruby, we have to go!”  
As her senses returned, Ruby’s eyes widened and she flew back to her feet, rearranging herself hastily and pulling Claire to her feet and into a quick hug. “We have to go, so… yeah,” she muttered, awkward in her rush as Claire cleaned herself up.  
The tiny blonde only urged them away, eyes wide as the crowd got closer and closer. “Bye, hope you get home or whatever, was nice… meeting you.” Belle could have laughed, but she knew they needed to be even quieter now, and the dampness between her legs left her without any emotion that wasn’t need.  
Claire winked and disappeared towards the sounds, while Ruby and Belle ran the opposite direction, Belle trying to work her magic to get them home while they outran the mob, hoping that Claire would hold them off until Belle was ready.  
Ruby tried to track the others while Belle worked, but she only had her ears to help her. They didn’t seem that close though... She could smell other strange things too here. It was full of magic she didn’t understand, and didn’t care to try, they were leaving.   
Without warning, Belle grabbed her hands and suddenly, they were back, tumbling down onto the familiar Storybrooke forest floor, covering themselves even further in mud and dirt. There were leaves in their hair but it didn’t matter.   
Ruby was laughing. “We just had sex with another you!” she blurted, finally getting the chance to do her pants up correctly. “In another land. Through a portal!” Belle smiled and shook her head, picking the dirt off of herself while she throbbed.  
At the thought, Ruby’s laughter paused, and her smile was suddenly no longer a smile, instead growing into something much more mischievous. “Don’t bother fixing your hair. Its your turn, right here, right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes, I was to tired to read over it. And is it obvious I haven't watched Lost fully?


End file.
